A Moron and A Ninja
by Mastershake178
Summary: Bobobo and the gang meet Naruto and wacky stuff happens.Please Review.Now, the evilness that is Chapter 5 is up..... yup, I've got alot of work tonight.
1. Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Lea

A moron and a ninja (A Naruto Bobobobobobo crossover...)

Please review...

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The story begins with...

Bobobo, Jelly, and Don patch playing patycake... on... GASSER!!!!

"Man, can't you walk and play patycake!?" Gasser asked exhausted.

"NO WAY!!!! Our cake will be ruined!!!" Bobobo said putting a cake pan infront of Gasser, inside was... JELLY JIGGLER!!!!!!  
"I'm very delicious!!!" Jelly exclaimed.

"YOU'RE NOT DELICIOUS!!! NOBODY BOUGHT YOU AT THAT STORE!!!" Beauty(Probably the most sane person on their team.) cried, eye bulging out.

It then shows Jelly in the middle of a spotlight. "WHY!!!!!!" All of a sudden, a spiked club hits Jelly in the head.

It shows Bobobo next to him in a cop uniform. "Staying in the middle of a spotlight and crying 'WHY!!!!!' is against the law." Bobobo said. "WHAT LAW!!!!!" Beauty cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's that ahead of us?" Beauty asked.

"Is it a magical pixie land?" Jelly and Don Patch asked.

"It looks like a village." Suzu said.

Jelly and Don patch are dressed like carpenters.

"Let us build more HOUSES!!!" Jelly cried.

"Yeah, with laser CANNONS!!!" Don Patch cried.

Bobobo then used his nose hair and slammed both Jelly and Don Patch into a tree.

"Acorns." Jelly said.

Don Patch is making a laser cannon attatched to a tree.

"There we go..."Don Patch said, before being zapped by the laser.

"IT HURTS MORE THAN I THOUGHT!!!" Don Patch cried.

"WELL OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO HURT!! IT'S PURE LASERS!!!!!" Beauty cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was filling his face at the ramen bar. There were ramen noodles all over his face, all of a sudden, he looked behind him and saw a strange group. The most noticble ones were a little white creature, the large man with a blonde afro, an orange creature that looked like the sun, and a blue man-like creature.

All of a sudden the large man, the orange creature, and the blue man-like creature was next to him.

"I'll have a large pizza, 50 large boxes of noodles and someone to hit him!!!" The blonde man said pointing to the blue creature. "WHY ME!!!!????" The blue creature cried. "You stole... my pizza..." The large man said. the blue man then noticed the pizza on his head. "AHHHH!!!" the creature then yelled. Naruto looked at the 3 strange people. The ramen server then hit the creature. "WHY DOES THIS ONLY HAPPEN TO ME!!!!" Jelly said, as he flew toward a building. The large man then appeared behind Naruto. There was also a pink haired girl, a blonde haired girl, a white haired boy and... thats it. Anyway, the large man appeared behind Naruto, and started to pick at his hair, like a monkey would do, when looking for fleas. The 2 creatures then joined in. "Fleas good for Jelly Jiggler." The blue creature said, who is now known as Jelly Jiggler. "Don Patch need bug more." The orange creature said, now known as Don Patch. "BOBOBOBOBOBOBO NEEDS THEM MORE!!!!!" The large man said, now known as Bobobo.

Bobobo then pounded Naruto into the ground. "HAVE YOU LOST ALL YOUR SANITY!!!!" Beauty cried.

Naruto slowly got up. Beauty then helped Naruto up. "Please excuse those three, they arn't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed." Beauty said. Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler were now a clarinet, a drum, and a guitar. "We are TOOLS!!!" All three said. "NOT THOSE KIND OF TOOLS!!!!" Beauty cried.  
"My name is Beauty." Beauty said.

"My name is Gasser." The white haired boy said.

"Suzu." The blonde haired girl said.

"Denkakuman!!!" The small white creature said.

"Sir Jellyvere!!" Jelly said dressed like a knight.

"Samuri Patchu" Don Patch said, dressed like a samuri.

"Private Byain!!" Bobobo said dressed like a World War 2 soldier.

"THATS NOT WHAT WE MEAN'T!!!!" Beauty cried at the stupidity at the 3 people.

"Why do I feel like my IQ is going down?" Naruto asked.

"Thats normal, when people meet Bobobo."

Bobobo is now dressed like a street gangster, as Jelly and Don Patch are dressed like his posse.

"Word." Bobobo said. "Word." Jelly and Don Patch repeated. "DON'T YOU TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY!!!!" Beauty cried.

"Anyway, my name is Naruto!!!" Naruto said.

Bobobo and Don Patch stood there.

"Whats a Naruto?" Bobobo asked.

"It's right next to your pancreas!" Don Patch said a-matter-so-factly.

"IT'S A NAME YOU DUMB BELLS!!!!!" Beauty cried.

All of a sudden, a man ran into the middle of the village.

"ENEMY NINJAS ARE COMING!!!! HIDE!!!!" Almost everyone went and hid.

Bobobo is crouching underneth the bar. "I hope I'll be safe." Bobobo said.

"YOU'RE THE HERO!!!!!" Beauty cried.

3 ninjas came into the town, and started killing innocent people.

"Hmmmm, this looks like a job for... SUPER PATCH!!!" Don Patch said as he's dressed like Super Man.

"Can't you take this seriously!!!??" Beauty cried.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair." Bobobo said as large nose hair started to come out of his nose. Naruto wrinkled his face in disgust. Bobobo's nose hair then slapped one ninja silly.

"Super Fist of the Wobble Wobble!!!!! Lucky STICKERS!!!" Jelly said putting lucky marked stickers on one ninja. "This will make you lucky!!!" Jelly said. "Why thank you!" The ninja said. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BATTLING THEM!!!!!" Beauty cried. The ninja then started to take a shot at Bobobo, but then Bobobo grabbed Jelly, and used him as a shield. "CAN'T YOU STOP!!??" Jelly cried.

Don patch was outnumbered, 2 to 1. "Hmmmm, time to use my... DON PATCH SWORD!!!!" Don Patch said, pulling out his trademark onion. "An onion? HAHAHAHA!!!" Both ninjas laughed, but the Don Patch Sword hit the squarely against both of their faces. "That really hurt!!" One ninja said before falling down.

"We have no choice. SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!!!! DANCIN' MONKEYS!!!" Bobobo said as Jelly, Bobobo, and Don Patch turned into monkeys and started hitting the ninjas. "Fist of the Backwind!!" Gasser said forming a stinky orb, and hurled it toward a ninja. "P.U.!!! I think I'm gonna faint." The ninja said, and true to his word, he fainted.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!" The 2 awake ninjas said, dragging the fainted ninja across the ground, and back into the forest. Everyone then went out of hiding, as Naruto had a look of disbelief on his face. No man could use 50 feet long nose hair, or transform into a monkey. "Welcome to Kohona, the Village Hidden in the leaves." The man who warned the people said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

Bobobo: Or I'll sing horribly.

Don Patch: BELIEVE HIM!! HE CAN'T SING!!!  
Jelly: Once, he broke my car window, just by singing!! And then Bobobo hopped in and stole it... AND I NEVER GOT IT BACK!!!!!


	2. Meeting the Team

Bobobo: Hmmmmm, if you don't review, I will sing.

Travis of The Cosmos (Off of Aqua Teen Hunger Force): He will, his breath is like a sack of buttholes.

Bobobo: NO IT ISN'T!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Meeting the team

Naruto guided the Bobobo gang. "This is Kohona, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, theres almost everything here, including a ninja school!!!" Naruto said, Naruto then turned around and saw Bobobo had 2 chopsticks in his nose. "I'm chopstick nose!!!!" Naruto then sweat dropped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard 4 people saved the village." The hokage said. "Yes, they used strange powers, and there was no chakra involved. Naruto is bringing them over here for you to meet them." A ninja said.

The door then slid open. "Ahhhh you must...be...who...saved...the...village..."The hokage trailed off when he saw Don Patch, Bobobo, and Jelly dressed like Beauty. "WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE ME!!!!???" Beauty cried.

"_These people are totally strange."_ The hokage thought. "This is Bobobo, Beauty, Gasser, Suzu, Dengakuman, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch." Naruto said. "I heard you used an attack that didn't use any chakra." The hokage said. Bobobo is holding a piece of chalk, and is in a cheerleader uniform. "CHALK RA!! RA RA RA!! HOORA!!!!" Bobobo said.

"Naruto, I would like you to guide these heroes through town. Maybe interduce them to your team." The hokage said as Naruto had a face of dispear, he was afraid that Bobobo would embarass him. "Yeah!!! Let's meet your team!! Is it a football team?" Jelly said in a football uniform as a whole bunch of football players tackled him.

"Oh boy..." Naruto sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, not so far away... was a Sir Baldy Bald grunt... "Those fools still don't know they walked through a portal between dimensions... as long as we keep them occupied here, they won't be able to get back." The grunt said to himself. Then it dawned on him "Hey, if there 300 grunts here, then theres no way to get BACK!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura were standing around the Ninja School when Naruto came to them, with the Bobobo gang behind them. "Hey, who are they?" Sakura asked. So Naruto told them all of their names...

"We're PIRATES!!!!" Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly said dressed like a pirate crew. "I THINK YOUR BRAINS ARE WATERLOGGED!!!!!" Beauty cried.

All of a sudden, Sir Baldy Bald solders jumped down from the trees. "Prepare to be shaved bald." One of the grunts said. "Super Fist of the Wobble Wobble, GIRLY RUN ATTACK!!!" Jelly said while running a far length. "Now, Super Fist of the Wobble Wobble, Jelly Missile attack!!!" Jelly said as Bobobo kicked Jelly in the stomach hard, as a chunk of jelly flew towards the grunts. "Goes right through me every time."Jelly said. The chunk of jelly hit one of the grunts in the face.

"Fire star jutsu." Sasuke said as he blew fire at a Baldy Bald grunt. "AHHHHH!!!!!! I'm ON FIRE!!!!!!!" The grunt screamed. "Super Fist of the Wobble Wobble, lucky kick!!!!" Jelly said as his leg turned into the lucky sign and kicked a Baldy Bald grunt in the face. "BLUEBERRY!! THAT IS HORRIBLE TASTING!!!" The grunt said, tasting Jelly.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair!!! Super Executive spinning Chair attack!!!" Bobobo said as Don Patch and himself are dressed like executives and spinning in rotating chairs, hitting grunts.

Jelly wasn't as lucky, for his chair was bolted to the ground. "OH NO!!!!!!! MY CHAIR ISN'T MOVING!! I'M A GONER!!!!!" Jelly cried.

A grunt then snuck up behind Sakura and held her hostage. "One move, and I'll shave her bald!!!!" The grunt said.

Sakura was worried, she didn't want to be bald. "HAHAHA!! What the?" The grunt said looking at the side of him. "AHHHH!!!!" The grunt said, as Jelly was spinning in his chair. "I GOT IT GOING!!!!" Jelly said. Jelly then hit the grunt as Sakura moved to the other side of the area. Sakura then punched the grunt who held her hostage. "OWCHIES!!!!!!!" The grunt said. Jelly is still spinning in the background. "I THINK I'M GOING TO THROW UP!!!!!" Jelly screamed. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!" Naruto said as 5 clones appeared. "This is not good." said a grunt. The clones then started to beat up the grunts. "DON PATCH SWORD!!!!" Don Patch said, pulling out his Don Patch sword. "Is that an onion?" Sasuke asked. "I guess it is." Sakura said. Don Patch started to hit the grunt with the Don Patch sword. "Super Fist of the Bald, TRANSFORM ATTACK!!!" The grunt said, punching Don Patch, as a cloud of dust appeared, covering him up. "I wonder what he's transformed into?" Sasuke asked. The smoke finally cleared. "Oh no, he turned me... INTO A HOUSE WIFE!!!" Don Patch said as his head is on a toy doll's body. Everyones eyes bulged out, except for Bobobo, and Jelly. Even the Naruto gang had their eyes on end. All of a sudden, Don Patch returned to normal, and hit the grunt with a boot. "Boot to the head!!!!" Don Patch cried. "OW!!! You booted me in the head!!!" The grunt said. "Time to finish you off, Super Fist of the Nose Hair, Silly whap-whap with the bottom of a slipper!!!!" Bobobo cried.

In this fearsome attack, you use a slipper and slap your opponent... I guess that's self explainitory. Don Patch, Bobobo, Naruto, Jelly, and Gasser started to hit the grunt with a slipper. "What am I doing?" Naruto asked himself backing away. "Fist of the Backwind." Gasser said as a orb of stinkiness formed in his hand, and threw it at the grunt, who then swallowed it... gross. "I think I'm going to puke." The grunt then took a punch at Gasser, but Gasser then dodged it, and kicked him in the head. "This is a total drag!!!" Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Bobobo said as their heads are on toy doll bodies. "NICE!! NOW COULD YOU BEAT THEM!!!!!!" Beauty cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very actiony, is it not? Please review!!!!!


	3. The Big Battle, Slants is here

Bobobo: This is a wonderful story!!!  
Naruto: YEAH!!!!  
Don Patch: BUT WE ARE ALL DOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEDDDDD!!!!!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Big Battle,Slants is here.

"Hah, you are strong..." A voice on top of the building sounded. "Why thank you, we try our worst!!!" Bobobo said. "DON'T YOU MEAN BEST!!!!" Beauty cried. "But now you have to fight me." The man then appeared, he wore dark blue armor, a crooked hat, and a pair of sun glasses. "My name is Slants, leader of this group." Slants said. "I'm slanted." Bobobo said while he is slanted. "US TOO!!!" Jelly and Don Patch said, also slanted. "IT'S A NAME!!!!!"

"YOU WILL BE DEFEATED HAHAHA!!! Super Fist of the gangsta, HORRIBLE POLKA!!!!!" Slants said as an accordian came out of the ground. "SINCE WHEN IS POLKA INVOLVED IN GANGS!!!!!!!!!"Beauty cried. Slants then started playing it, everyone plugged their ears. "Man that is horrible!!!!" Naruto cried. Almost everyone in the village could hear the accordian playing. Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly on the other hand were dancing. "THATS HORRIBLE!! HOW CAN YOU DANCE TO THAT!!!??" Sasuke asked. _"This Bobobo is strong..."_ Slants thought. "Fist of the Wobble Wobble, Launched from a tank and ram into Slants." Jelly said while in the barrel of a tank, and Bobobo and Don Patch out of the hatch. "THAT'S PRETTY SPECIFIC!!!!!" Beauty cried. "Fire!!!" Don Patch yelled, all of a sudden, Jelly started to run towards Slants, but he just stepped aside, and Jelly rammed into the door, and landed right next to Kakashi. "Good day sir, GOTTA RUN!!!!!!!!!!!" Jelly said, running out the hole he created. "What the?" Kakashi asked himself.

"Fist of the Nose Hair, Booing attack. BOOOOO BOOOO!!!" Bobobo booed while throwing tomatoes at Slants.

"Man, that is dumb." Slants said. "NOBODY CALLS ME DUMB!!!!!" Bobobo said, running towards Slants. "IT'S BASICCLY TRUE!!!!!!!!" Beauty said. Don Patch and Jelly then strung out 'Do not cross' tape around Slants, Bobobo then flew in the air. "POLICEMAN PILEDRIVER!!!!" Bobobo said while piledriving Slants. Don Patch and Jelly then did a salute. "You are under arrest under the authority of my hair." Bobobo said. "Wha...??" Slants said. All of a sudden, a compartment in Bobobo's afro, inside was a police badge. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BADGE!!!???" Beauty asked.

"Why does he always say 'Nose Hair'?" Sakura asked Beauty. "You'll see."

"SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!!! SNOT FOR YOU!!!!" Bobobo said as he did his trademark attack, while Sakura and Sasuke looked like they were going to puke. "YOU PROBABLY NEED A NOSE COMB!!!!!" Slants cried. "Super fist of the gangsta, E **SHARP!!!!** Hahaha!!!" Slants said as he opened his mouth, and music notes started to come out. "Pretty..." Jelly said, all of a sudden, a note hit him. "AHHHHH!!!!" "There is a way to do this!!!" Bobobo said. "Best friends forever umbrella." Bobobo said standing under an umbrella with Don Patch next to him. "AHHHHH!!!! LET ME UNDER THERE!!!!" Jelly said, because amazingly, the notes bounced of the umbrella.

"I don't think that Bobobo can beat this guy." Sasuke said. "Sure we can!!" Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly said.

"Now, MY TURN!!! XTMRB 36X!!!!" Bobobo cried, as the umbrella transformed into a laser cannon. The laser then started to zap Slants. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!! CUT THAT OUT!!!!!" Slants cried, being hit with the umbelivable stupidness of Bobobo and his gang. "THIS MATCH IS NOT OVER!!!" Slants said, all of a sudden, a pimpmobile came down from the sky, and landed near Slants. "WHAT DO YA THINK OF MY RIDE!!! Now, to activate my laser cannon..." Slants said as he pressed a button, but instead of a laser cannon, the car backed up, and destroyed half of the school. "MY RIDE!!! COME BACK!!!! I LOVE YA!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Slants cried, running through the rubble, trying to catch up with his pimpmobile... almost immediatly, Slants came back, carrying parts of his pimpmobile. "WHYYYYYYY!!! I'll KILL YOU!!!!" Slants shouted. "Super fist of the gangsta, ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!!!!" Slants shouted, as black energy, in the shape of a boombox appeared above him. "With this, I will destroy your puny little village, MWAHAHAHA!!!" Slants cried, however, unknown to him, something was about to attack him... TORPEDO GIRL!!!! "STOP FOOLING AROUND!!!" Torpedo girl shouted, slamming Slants head into the ground. "TORPEDO GIRL!!!! We just relized, WE'RE IDIOTS!!!" Jelly and Don Patch shouted, running towards Torpedo Girl. "YOU JUST RELIZED THAT?" Beauty shouted.

"GRRR, YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!!!!" Slants shouted.

"OH BUT CAN'T WE HAVE MAYONAISE?" Bobobo asked. "OH!! Why certainly." Slants said, opening a jar of mayonaise. Suddenly, Bobobo's fist launched out from the bottom of the jar.

"HOW DID HE DO THAT!!!!"

Fist in a jar of Mayonaisse, avaliable at your nearest retailer. Suddenly, everyone shoots a quick smile.

Slants then pulled out a large lead pipe. But then, Slants got a good kick to the head. "My brain..." Slants said. Suddenly another pimpmobile lands on top of him, and flies off in a magical storm of rap...

THE END!!!!!!

"WHAT A GREAT STORY!!!!" Bobobo said dressed like a little kid.

"Whoa, who did that?" Gasser asked, they all looked, the one who dealt the kick was Kakashi. "What did I miss?" Kakashi simply asked...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY AFTER A WHOLE YEAR OF ANTICIPATION, the newest addition of A moron and a ninja...

Since I just watch Toonami, this will take place during the Chunin Exam... so, anyone who was up to speed with Naruto expecting a differant thing, I'm sorry.. and remember, REVIEW OR BOBOBO WILL SING!!!! And, yes, finally Torpedo Girl is here!!! SO PLEASE!! No more telling me that I should put the other characters in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Taking Seats

Chapter 4: Taking seats

A week later, the second part of the Chunin exam was over... and now was the final part of it, which was like the previous battles, except outside. Wait, I want to be in the Naruto world!!! CURSE YOU WRITER!!! Whats that? I'm in the Naruto world... alright!!!

"So, I have been looking at maps all week, and we seem to be in another dimension..." Gasser said to Bobobo, as they began to take their seats. "Another dimension!! Noone mentioned another dimension!!" Bobobo said. "Well, I have to put an accention to the mention of another dimension." Jelly said. "SHUT UP!!!!" Everyone on Bobobo's row shouted. "So he mentioned an accention to the mention to another dimension, but then that would be deception!!" Don Patch said, disguised as a police officer. "WE SAID SHUT UP!!!!!" Everyone shouted once again.

"PILE DRIVE HIM!!!!" Jelly shouted. "Uhhhh, Jelly, the fight hasn't started, uhhhh, they're still announcing the combatants. "Well, I can only imagine the battle!" Bobobo said, daydreaming...

Now, we go inside Bobobo's head to see, Bobobo's perception on the upcoming fight!!!

Shows the puppet, Yaya, against Don Patch disguised as a pizza delivery man.

"EAT PIZZA!!!" Don Patch shouted, throwing a pizza at Yaya. The pizza splattered all over Yaya. "NOOOO!!!!" Don Patch shouted, running over to Yaya. Don Patch then hugged Yaya. "I'm so sorry Yaya." Don Patch said. Suddenly a bunch of cows appeared grazing near him and Yaya. "BEEF!!!!!" Don Patch shouted, chasing a nearby cow.

Suddenly, a large cup of ramen appeared. "I'm going to steal Yaya, nyahhh!!!" the Ramen cup said, grabbing Yaya. "NYAHH!! You'll never catch me!!! Nyahh!!!!" the ramen cup shouted, putting Yaya infront of a newly painted wall. "NOW!! I'm going to make you watch paint dry!! NYAHH!!!" the ramen cup laughed in triumph. Don Patch then touched the wall. "This paint is dry!!!" Don Patch shouted. The Ramen cup then looked at the wall, and then started crying.

"THE PIZZA MAN ALWAYS TRIUMPHS!!!!" Don Patch shouted, before getting tackled by a bunch of wrestlers.

All of the animals at the theater starts clapping.

Back to reality...

"BOY I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS FIGHT!!!" Bobobo shouted. "The fights over." Beauty simply stated. And true to her word, Bobobo saw Naruto's opponant down on the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo shouted. " I MISSED IT!!!!" Bobobo continued. " You know what you need? You need some tofu on a stick!!!" Dengakuman said, pulling out tofu on a stick. Bobobo then punted Dengakuman out of the stands, and onto the Sand Village hokage's face, surprising him. "Uhhhhhh... Do you want to have tofu on... a...stick?" Dengakuman said, in terror of the evil look in the Sand Village hokage's eyes. "QUICK!!! TO THE DENGAKUMAN MOBILE!!!!" Dengakuman shouted, after that, a Batman styled transiton screen took place. Dengakuman then drove off the balcony in a red convertable. "WHY DID I DO THIS!!!" Dengakuman asked him self as he plummeted to the ground, but his car was caught by Bobobo's hair.

"Maybe I can catch the next fight." Bobobo said to himself. "The next fight is over." Beauty said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo shouted in complete anger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review... or... I'll make Dengakuman keep on saying "Tofu on a stick."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. The Pact

Chapter 5: The Pact

"So this is the main event..." Gasser thought, watching the battle between Gaara and Sasuke.

"Hmmmm, so this is what thinking sounds like..." Don Patch thought. "Hmmm.. ICE CREAM!!! Captain underpants!!! Echoie." Don Patch thought.

Suddenly, an earsplitting scream was heard, which kinda sounded like this... "BLOOOODD!!! MY BLOOD!!!"

"ICE CREAM!!! MY ICE CREAM!!!!!!" Don Patch shouted.

Suddenly, a barrage of feathers began to fall from the sky.

"YAAYYY!!! I MUST BE FLYING!!!!!!" Jelly shouted, dressed up like a bird.

"This is awfully strange, HAHA!!!" Bobobo said.

"Yes, indeed it is, HAHA!!" Torpedo Girl said.

"HAHA!!!" Bobobo said

"HAHA!!!" Torpedo Girl said.

"LOOK!! Everyone is going to sleep!!!" Beauty said, getting tired herself.

"COME ON!!! The fight isn't that boring!!" Bobobo said.  
"YEAH!! Let's tap dance!!" Jelly shouted, tap dancing, but then he fell down the railing, being knocked over by a bunch of men wearing masks.

"Hmmm, seems that there is something wrong up on the balcony up there, HAHA!!!" Bobobo said.

"HAHA!!!" Don Patch said.

"Haha..." Half awake people said.

Jelly then climbed up the railing.

"I WILL BARAGE YOU WITH COOKIES!!!" Jelly said, launching a bunch of cookies like ninja stars at the men wearing masks, which knocked many of them out.

Near Bobobo was Kakashi and another man named Guy.

"LOOK!! I'M LOOPY!!! And actually quite amazing." Bobobo said, kicking a man in the face, while Kakashi punched another in stomach.

"How... is...it...that...you...are...staying...awake?" Beauty asked, on the verge of sleep.

"Hmmmm, I don't really know?"Bobobo said, while eating chocolate and drinking cofee while Jelly, Don Patch, Dengakuman, and Torpedo Girl were doing the same.

"HERE HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE!!!!" Jelly shouted, launching a candy bar in Beauty's, Gasser's, and Suzu's mouth. They immediatly were awake. "WOW!!! I FEEL AWAKE!!" Gasser said. "Me too!!" Suzu replied.

"Hmmm.. HAHA!!!" Don Patch said.

"QUICK!!! We must climb my spider snot!!!!" Bobobo said, dressed up like Spider-Man. His large nose hairs then turned into spider webs. "NOT SO FAST, BOBOFOOL!!!!" A voice shouted, suddenly a group of Sir Baldy Bald grunts dropped down from the sky. "WE WILL STOP YOU!!! We have a pact..." On of them said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmm... this is intresting.. HAHA!!! Please review, or I will let loose my Baldy Bald soldiers carrying ugly sticks.

and yes, this chapter was very short, but it's 11:24 PM right where I am, and I'm getting pretty tired... I'll have a fresh start in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
